


Habits

by MusicLover94



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Elix Risqué (Musician), Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Boypussy, Boypussy Elix, Drama, Drug-Induced Sex, Eventual Smut, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover94/pseuds/MusicLover94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Elix are old friends that lost touch before being able to express their feelings for each other. They reconnect, but things are different. Elix is taken and Zac's secretly addicted to drugs. With each other's help, perhaps they both can overcome adversity, form a stronger friendship, and maybe even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elix and Zac reconnect after a long break.

**This is a story between the actor Zac Efron and the singer Elix Risqué. I think they would make the hottest gay couple ever, so I figured they needed a story! Hope you all enjoy it!**  
  
Also, even though this story contains boypussy, it’s more plot than porn.   
  
“Zac, over here!”  
  
“Zac, look this way!”  
  
“Zac, why did you show up alone?”  
  
“Zac, look here!”  
  
To many, it seemed like Zac Efron was going through his usual red-carpet routine: smiling for a picture, waving at a non-famous friend, smiling for a picture, winking at a random female fan, even though it meant absolutely nothing. What the entire world didn’t know, however, was that Zac’s heart was pumping blood at an erratic, rapid rate from excitement and anticipation. But excitement from what? One may think it was the fact that he was getting ready to watch the premiere of his newest movie, _We Are Your Friends_ , but he knew that wasn’t it. He’d been to dozens of premieres and by now they were becoming a bit bland. No, this anticipation was completely related to something else. Before he was able to pose for another photo-op, the organizers of the event were hurrying him into the theater, since the movie was coming close to starting.  
  
He took a seat near the back of the theater and began to survey the room as the previews started. People-watching had always been one of his favorite activities, and these events gave him the perfect opportunity to engage in it. He scanned the room, looking for people he knew that were somehow invited, even though they had nothing to do with the movie. He spotted a few friends before he found the hair he’d been looking for. Past shoulder-length and platinum blonde, with perfect natural straightness. He would rather be looking at the flawless face of the hair’s owner, but at this point he’d take what he could get. Before he could ponder it further, a preview began playing that contained the object of his attention.  
  
Pop singer Elix Risqué was on the screen, gyrating to the electronic dance music that was playing, his debut single from his upcoming album. Elix had recorded a song for the movie’s soundtrack, which was probably the only reason he was even at the premiere, not that Zac was complaining. He and Elix had met through mutual friends years ago and had instantly become close. Somewhere during the late night hang-outs, one of which involved lots of beer and telling each other about their own painful pasts, Zac had begun to develop feelings for the blonde singer. Unfortunately, with both of their hectic schedules, they had less and less time to see each other; inevitably, before Zac could confess his attraction to Elix, they drifted apart. They rarely talked now, since the opportunities to do so were far and few between.  
  
Zac sighed in bittersweet nostalgia as he stared at the back of his friend’s head. Even if he had the time to get Elix alone and tell him how he felt, he wouldn’t be able to. A few months ago, he had seen on _Entertainment Tonight_ or _E! News_ or some other inane celebrity gossip show that Elix had recently begun dating one of the guys from the show _Glee_ ; Zac hadn’t really wanted to know the guy’s name. He had an internal battle for weeks afterwards, his heart telling him that that should have been him, while his head was chiding him, telling him that if he had gotten the balls to tell Elix how he felt while he had the chance, it would have been him. Regardless, he eventually realized that he had no choice but to be happy for his friend. Although he tried not to cringe in jealousy when he saw Elix’s head rest on the broad shoulder of the guy sitting next to him. At that moment, Zac was glad he’d never watched _Glee_. Laying his head back on the headrest behind him, Zac pretended to enjoy the movie while his brain developed painfully romantic scenarios about the future that could have been.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Elix Risqué never liked after-parties. He’d much rather relax at home under a heavy blanket with a full glass of wine and binge-watch random shows on Netflix. Unfortunately, he was fixing to release an album, which meant one thing: promotion. He honestly wouldn’t have even attended this movie premiere if his agent hadn’t practically forced him to. “Exposure equals success,” she had said in that shrill voice she uses when she’s trying to make a point. “Nobody’s going to buy your album if they don’t know about it.”  
  
The worst part was that she was right. So that’s how Elix found himself standing on the balcony of some rich, famous guy’s extravagant house, staring at the beautiful view and contemplating life. He could remember when attending movie premieres, as well as other red-carpet events, was an exciting and fulfilling thing to do. However, lately he had become more of a homebody. Ever since he started dating his current boyfriend, Mark Salling, he enjoyed just staying at home with him, ordering takeout, and cuddling. Quite frankly, he probably would have enjoyed this premiere if he were going by his own decision, and not being coerced into it. If he were being honest, the movie itself was quite enjoyable. He thought that about most of Zac’s movies.  
  
His stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought of his friend. He used to consider Zac his best and closest friend, but their drifting apart had changed that. He missed the simpler days when he was still a struggling singer and Zac hadn’t yet turned into the mega-stud he is now. He missed the daily coffee dates. He missed the emotional conversation when Zac came out to Elix, explaining that the women he had reportedly dated were cover-ups, and the only way to ensure he could land any lead role thrown his way was to publicly stay closeted. Most of all, he missed the endless nightly phone conversations, filled with meaningful talks and hilarious jokes. He hated that they drifted apart. He hated that Zac meant it when he said he had to stay in the closet to the media. Most of all, he hated that the nightly phone calls turned to weekly phone calls, which turned to monthly phone calls, which seemed to have been forgotten for a solid six months. Elix hadn’t even realized he was crying until he felt teardrops fall onto his hand. He rolled his eyes, annoyed by his own emotions, and quickly wiped the tears away, thankful he bought the waterproof mascara. He sighed, looking out at the view again. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a shitty friend.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a strong pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a familiar chin rested on his shoulder. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Mark whispered in his ear. “How long have you been out here?”  
  
“Just for a few minutes,” Elix said with a small sigh as he relaxed into the solid body behind him, resting the back of his head on Mark’s shoulder. “I just needed a little bit of time to myself. It was getting too stuffy in there.”  
  
“Do you wanna head home then, babe?” Mark asked, kissing Elix’s neck softly.  
  
Elix shook his head. “Not yet. I need to do a couple more interviews or Darlene will murder me in my sleep.”  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and chuckled good-naturedly. “Elix, even though agents like to act like dictators, you _are_ allowed to tell them ‘no.’”  
  
“Regardless, I’d rather not sit through another one of her rants,” Elix said before turning and giving Mark a romantic kiss. “Fine, I’ll only do one more interview, and then we can go home and I’ll make it up to you for having to be bored tonight,” he added suggestively.  
  
Mark growled lightly in anticipation. “I like that idea. You should take me to boring movies more often.”  
  
Winking, Elix turned around into the house, hoping to quickly get an interview done so he could go home and get it on with his boyfriend.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Zac downed his sixth, seventh, maybe eighth drink of the night as he watched Elix shamelessly flirt with his steroid-drenched boyfriend on the balcony. A part of him felt guilty for being so upset at his friend’s happiness, but that part was wildly drowned out by the jealous part of him. When he saw Elix turn and kiss Steroids, his grip loosened (out of shock, anger, or jealousy, he wasn’t sure), and the beer bottle slipped out of his hand and shattered on the ground, causing most people near him to turn their heads at the disturbance.  
  
“That’s probably my last one for tonight,” he said to the people staring, trying to keep his tone as light-hearted as he could. Apparently it worked, since the people watching him simply laughed and went back to their interrupted conversations. Zac grumbled as he headed into the kitchen to grab a rag to clean the spilled beer and bottle shards. So what if Elix had found someone? At least he was happy. Steroids was able to date him publically, which was something that was important to the singer. So, Elix and Steroids were a better couple than he and Zac were. Elix was happy and that’s all Zac cared about. Sure, he himself had to resort to discreet one night stands with feminine twinks that resembled Elix’s appearance. But Elix was happy.  
  
Zac had grabbed a paper towel and gone back out into the living room to clean up the mess when he saw Elix in a corner talking to Guliana Rancic. It was the first time during the course of the evening that they had been in the same room, and to be honest, it made Zac a little nervous. He bent down and began attempting to clean up the mess as his head was running rampant. He had spent about five minutes dabbing at the beer puddle before realizing that he really wasn’t making much of a difference. He sighed in annoyance and tossed the paper towel to the side before rubbing a hand over his face. He was dancing that fine line between sober and intoxicated when a soft voice brought him immediately to sober.  
  
“You need some help with that, hun?” Elix asked with a slight tease to his tone.  
  
Zac looked up and was met with the exact same pair of crystal-blue eyes that he saw in his dreams every night. Well, the nights where he could even get to sleep, anyway. “Yeah, if you don’t mind,” he finally said with a small laugh, impressed that he was even able to form a coherent sentence.  
  
Elix smiled and bent down, grabbing the paper towel from Zac’s hand and dabbing the beer puddle. “You know, it helps when the paper towel actually makes contact with whatever you’re trying to clean up,” the blonde joked, resulting in a tired laugh from the other male.  
  
“Yeah, I had a little bit more than I should have,” Zac admitted, trying not to recognize how much he missed hearing Elix’s voice in person.  
  
Elix laughed and nodded. “I noticed, but I don’t blame you. The premiere was amazing, so you deserve to celebrate,” he said, giving Zac a genuine smile.  
  
Zac could feel himself blushing and internally slapped himself. “I’m glad you liked it, Elix. I really liked the song you did for the soundtrack. It gave me chills.” He wasn’t lying. Naturally, when the soundtrack was released, he bought a few copies to help boost sales records. And when he randomly decided to play the CD during one of his daily workouts, he hadn’t yet realized that Elix had recorded a track. He had just finished doing crunches when he heard the angelic voice over the beautiful piano melody. He remained motionless during the entire song, captivated by the voice, and seemingly incapable of movement. He kept the song on repeat for the rest of his workout.  
  
“…and I wasn’t really sure if I wanted it to go that way, but I’m glad it did. It seems to be doing pretty well on the charts, so I’m not complaining,” Elix said, snapping Zac out of his thoughts.  
  
“Um, yeah, I saw that. It’s doing awesome,” the older male vaguely said, hoping his distraction wasn’t obvious. Eh, if nothing else he could always blame it on being drunk.  
  
Elix finally stood, beer bottle shards in his cupped palm. “Puddle’s gone, so I’ll just throw this away and be right back,” the blonde said, smiling, before heading into the kitchen.  
  
Zac slowly stood up too, not wanting to stand too fast and lose his balance. When he was sure he was stable, Elix had re-entered the room. And before he could stop himself, the words were flying out of his mouth, Zac instantly regretting it as soon as he said it.  
  
“So, do you wanna go to dinner with me this week? I know you’re busy lately, but I figured we could meet up one night. Your boyfriend can come too if he wants, but I just really miss you and wanna catch up.”  
  
Elix looked at the other male in slight surprise before speaking. “I’m finishing up some songs at the studio every night this week, unfortunately,” he said, sounding genuinely disappointed. Zac tried his best not to look put out and simply nodded his head in false understanding as Elix continued. “But I’m usually free during the mornings, if you wanna get coffee someday this week.”  
  
Zac’s eyes got wide with excitement and he could feel his signature crooked smile spreading across his face. “Elix, I would really, really like that,” he gushed, in a way that would have embarrassed him if he were sober. Elix smiled back and nodded.  
  
“I would too. I’ve missed you, Zac,” he said somewhat softly, still audible over the loud volume of the party. Zac was fixing to launch into another, no doubt embarrassing, conversation when he noticed Elix’s boyfriend approaching.  
  
The muscle-head swaggered behind the blonde, wrapped his arms around the blonde, and nuzzled his neck, surprising Elix and causing him to giggle. “I saw you finished your interview. You ready to get out of here, babe? I believe you owe me a lap dance.”  
  
“Mark, shh, I’m trying to talk to my friend,” Elix said while laughing before turning to back to Zac. “I’m sure you guys know each other, but Zac, this is my boyfriend, Mark.”  
  
“Sup, bro?” Mark said unemotionally, draping his arm across Elix’s shoulders and giving Zac an almost smug look.  
  
Zac couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Mark’s unwarranted hostile attitude. Quickly recovering, Zac offered an insincere, but convincing smile. “Nice to meet you, man. You’re awesome on ‘Glee,’” he lied, hoping that stroking the broad man’s ego would lighten things up.  
  
“Yeah,” Mark replied distantly, going back to kissing Elix’s neck, eliciting more laughter from the blonde.  
  
“Mark, go get us a cab. I’ll be down in a second,” Elix said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. It was obvious that Mark didn’t want to leave Elix alone with Zac, but ultimately he reluctantly obeyed his boyfriend and headed to the elevator. “Sorry about that. Public events get him really…overexcited,” the singer explained.  
  
“So I see.” Zac hated how he sounded. Bitter, angry, pathetic.  
  
“But as I was saying, I’d love to get coffee with you sometime this week. I’m not 100% sure of your schedule, but when you know it you can call me and we can figure out a time,” Elix said, knocking Zac out of his self-deprecatory thoughts. “I’m really glad we talked, Zac. I miss you so much,” he added, moving to pull Zac into a deep hug.  
  
The embrace startled the actor, although it wasn’t unwelcome. Zac finally responded, wrapping his arms around the younger male and pulling him flush against his own body. He couldn’t help but notice how _right_ this felt. His hands gently traveled down the curves of Elix’s body to rest on his lower back. As he inhaled, he could smell the fruity scent of shampoo and conditioner wafting from Elix’s long, flowing hair. All too soon, the blonde pulled away, abruptly ending Zac’s trance.  
  
“So, give me a call sometime, and I’ll see you this week,” Elix said with a smile. Zac nodded and smiled back as Elix gave him a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and heading for the elevator. Zac watched him go and sighed. He should be happy. He was finally talking to Elix again. They were even going on a coffee date later that week. But Elix was still going home with Mark, instead of him. That’s what stung.  
  
Zac reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and dialing a familiar number. “Hey, man. I need a few grams. Yeah, it’s one of those nights.”  
  
 **Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1! Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas for the plot! I take them all into consideration.**


End file.
